


Over Again

by Spacefaeries



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacefaeries/pseuds/Spacefaeries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco regretted being rude to Ron Weasley on his first day at Hogwarts. No he wasn't in love, he could barely stand the guy. But maybe, if he'd been polite, Harry would've shaken his hand. Maybe they could've been friends.</p>
<p>On a moonless night in the Forbidden Forest, Draco Malfoy walks back from feeding Grawp: detention for setting Seamus Finnegan's head on fire (well the twat does it himself every other Potions lesson so why not do it for him). After one too many wrong turns, he finds himself at the lake. And there on the bank, something gold shimmers: a time turner. Now Draco can finally undo what had been troubling him for the past 7 years. And so entails new adventures, romance and mysteries that occur as a result of Malfoy's actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over Again

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic starts on the seventh year of Draco's time at Hogwarts but switches to the past as it changes. I do not own any of the characters in this story (apart from my OCs), all credit to Queen J K Rowling. This is my first fanfic so all feedback would be much appreciated :)!

The window shook as the train rode over the old tracks. This was to be Draco's last journey to Hogwarts, and he wouldn't miss any of it. Well, maybe a bit of it. As usual, the trolley lady came by, offering sweets. He rejects them, as usual.

"Oh c'mon, Draco", Crabbe pleads. "You never buy any. It's your last year, you gotta make the most of it. Here, have one of my chocolate frogs". He hands one to him but Draco shakes his head.

"I couldn't stand having a live frog in my mouth, even if it was made of chocolate."

"Right, suit yourself". And with that, Crabbe's ranting off the Goyle next to him about the latest Quidditch match, the teams he didn't care enough about to remember the names. Draco rarely attended his own Quidditch games as it had begun to bore him. Nothing much interested him these days.

The hour ticked by as rain began to pour, reminding Draco of that stormy day when he was a third year. Apparently Potter had fainted. Hah. Potter.   
         __________________________________________________  
As he pulled his luggage down the last step, Draco thought how much he'd hate to be one the other students who had to carry their bags up all those flights of stairs in the towers.

"Password please." The painting of an old famous wizard had a voice so monotone and slow that it had started to give him headaches.

"Fiddleswine", Draco recalled. The medicinal plant wasn't the best representation of the Slytherin house, but it wasn't as bad as some of the passwords they'd had in the past. At one stage in his second year it had been 'Pureblood', which seemed a bit arrogant - even by Draco's standards.

The painting swung open, revealing the familiar green-tinged room inside. The stairs led down to a wide area with dark furniture placed in the different sections of the common room. A sitting area with black, low-backed, leather couches with plush green and silver cushions, dark wood cupboards, and tapestries of famous Slytherins. There was a sturdy dark oak desk in the corner where Draco spent most of his time studying (yes he studied, how else would he keep up with Granger?).

He walked over to a door in another corner which opened to split pathways, leading to the dorms.

"Crabbe, Goyle, help me with my baggage."

Being a senior and having the father that he had, Draco had luckily avoided having to share a room with other students this year (thank God). He went up the same way but where he would've usually had to turn, he kept continuing up the stairs till he came to a heavy door. The extra amount of steps was a pain but at least he no longer had to put up with the rest of the boys in his year. The past 6 years had a been a nightmare with those idiots. He looked forward to finally getting a decent sleep.

"Alright. I'm no longer in need of your service. You may go."

"No 'thank you'? It felt like I was a carrying a bloody elephant up the stairs", Goyle replies.

Draco stands there for a second in thought.

"Oh. Right. Much appreciated", he answered than slammed the door in the other boy's faces. He could hear them mutter something while they walked away. Draco knew that he came off as rude to his peers but he couldn't all of a sudden be happy and polite to people; he had a reputation to keep up. Besides, his father would be furious if he found out his son was caring and thoughtful towards others. When you're the son of a Death-Eater, being cold and arrogant was the standard he had to meet.

He turned around and studied his new room. It was fairly small but it somehow managed to fit a double-sized bed in it. On the wall opposite to him, there was a simple wooden set of draws with a cupboard and a bookshelf. The bed faced a window, which Draco pulled the green velvet curtains over. He noticed a door off to the side which must've been the bathroom. The room had a weird smell to it but that could be fixed. It was a bit dreary but he'd rather it be like this than bright. Draco hadn't brought much with him, except for his school books and uniform. He didn't really have any personal items. He did have his family ring though - an heirloom that had been passed down for generations upon generations. He always wore that though.

After unpacking his things, Draco laid down and contemplated visiting the library or - right, there was the morning ceremony in the Great Hall. It was mandatory to attend that. As if on cue, there was a knock at his door.

"Who is it?"

"Draco, it's time to come down for the morning ceremony", Blaise Zabini answered.

"Alright, I'll be down soon."

Draco reluctantly got up and started moving towards the door. His last morning ceremony. He tried looking for the nostalgia but it wasn't there. He was looking forward to breakfast however. And - no. He'd shut those thoughts out. Breakfast. Breakfast is good. Breakfast is great. And with that, he walked out the door and made his way to the ceremony 

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a bit short but it's just an introduction to the story. Don't worry the Drarry will come soon enough. We'll see. Thank you so much for reading, I shall be updating again soon! Be sure to comment and like!


End file.
